His Eyes
by Khristian
Summary: a man who struggles to kno who he really is... facing truth he realizes that giving his life is the only way to save "Prairie-Forest"...


_His eyes-_**Christian Martinez Perez**

Oh ray of light, it was a Sunday morning, the huge park was full of green everywhere, the water of the pond reflected the brighter rays of the golden sphere far beyond the blue veil with white cottoned-pillows floating in it, while birds of many shades were flying above all the green trees that were like huge mountain they were of many forms and shapes. There were all kind of beings living there; like the hand-sized creatures that were flying harmoniously with jewelry decorated wings, through those fields and between the trees searching for almonds and hazelnuts to eat; but suddenly they were resting peacefully in the colored flowers. Meanwhile, the pond full of many white and elegant creatures swimming above the crystallized water; known as swans, sliding in the surface of the water where many lotus flowers lie floating. That park was called "_Prairie-forest_". What was the difference between a prairie and a forest? The two together as one made that park more special. It would have mesmerized even the darkest mind on earth by just standing there to admire such beauty, but something happened that even "_Prairie-forest_" noticed; there was another noble creature in another state of mind.

In that vividly garden was something not so vivid, near the pond was a bench made of dark wood. The noble creature was sitting on it, there were teardrops falling off to the ground; falling from his eyes. It had such beautiful green eyes, green as the most pure emerald with an intense glitter. But they were sad, so they cried. His light-brown hair was hiding half of his face so the only part that could've been seen was his cheeks, pale as the moon. But through his hair were his eyes and from there they came; those tears. The spoiled clothes that he was wearing were full of white flakes as if winter had passed and welcome him with fresh snow. While he was staring at the ground "_Prairie-forest_" smiled at him; his pain was too reflected so the other creatures worried; while admiring his presence they asked themselves why such a beautiful creature would waste its time crying, so they looked for a way to calm the sadness passing through his lonely mind.

And so the trees whispered lovely words to make his time worthy, but he did not move a muscle of his face. _Ambiguous_ they thought he was and so he was named. That was the first day of spring, flowers started blooming with many kinds of colors and fragrances, but his eyes didn't notice or maybe he didn't care, so there he was weeping silently in his wretched condition. The hours started to passed while the seconds died, it wasn't early but the golden sphere was still looking at the park, just about to hide. The park instead of him didn't surrendered in making smile, _Ambiguous,_ the noble creature.

They started losing hope, but still, they looked for something that called his attention, that they didn't perceived. Maybe there was something missing, and so it was. One of the hand-sized creature approached him, its wings were like two sapphires moving swiftly. It had a thin little body and a lovely expression on its face. While he was looking at the ground it got nearer and sat beside him, with a gentle smile.

-_Ambiguous? Are you hungry? _- said the little hand-sized creature as it stopped completely moving it wings… but he didn't answer. – _More than three days you have spent here, please you have to eat something_- he recognized that the voice that was speaking came from some kind of a little woman. – _You know… we appreciate you, but we need from you all the answers for our questions, the best for you we want…_ – And there he was, silenced. – _For us, you are so special. To defend us in these difficult times he sends you. Our only guidance you are, you know that the end is approaching and you are the only one who can help._- She stared at him with grace on her face, but just for some time, when she was about to go away he stopped crying and then words started to slip away from his mouth.

-_How do you know that I'm the right one?_ - He said, while she looked impressed that for the first time he spoke to her.

- _Well, we trust you and we trust him, that's all we need_- she said without any compliment, but still the gentle smile and her gracious expression were in her face.

- _but how do you expect that I will believe some kind of a fairy who talks and all these things around me_.- he said while she looked at him showing sadness through her eyes.

-_Why not?_ _All you need to do is believe._ – She flapped her wings and sat again beside him, while he was looking at the sky.

- _Well, I don't know, it's hard to explain_- he put both hands on his forehead as if he was about to take out some thoughts.

_-Ambiguous? I've got to go, soon he will arrive, some space we have to give you... explain you things that you ignore he will._ - She was admiring the sky and then she flew away leaving him without any more words.

He started to cry again, "_Prairie-forest_" was waiting for the arrival of "He" the one who was suppose to stop the suffering of "_Ambiguous_" because they couldn't do anything more to replenish his soul with happiness. And finally the time came, a silhouette was approaching, it increased as it came closer; the golden sphere behind it made it more difficult to identify how it looked. A shining veil was covering its body and even that the golden sphere was already hiding, its light was powerful so they didn't need more light than that. They knew that the one who was approaching was he, "_Ray-light_", that was the name they gave him. While the man was walking through the fields of "_Prairie-forest_", blistering light was hypnotizing everything around him, but there wasn't a rustle of footsteps, "_Ambiguous_" didn't noticed, he just heard the subtle sweetness of the breeze. The man was already sitting beside him, but without moving his eyes _Ambiguous_ noticed that this man had a glow of his own, giving him thoughts that this man came from a different world. The whole park recognized the dazzling brown eyes and his spellbound robe. He had short black hair. The flowers lost themselves on his eyes and the trees were trembling as if a storm had stroked them. The hand-sized creatures were flying as they were worshiped him all over. They all fell in love with the man. When _Ray-light_ sat beside _Ambiguous_ (who had his eyes full of tears) asked him.

-_Where is Vera?_ - The man spoke with the clearest voice that _Ambiguous_ had ever heard.

-_Vera? Who is Vera?_ - _Ambiguous_ said while he asked himself, "_where is this man from?"_

- _The woman that was talking to you_- Asked _Ray-light _as he looked around the air.

- _I don't know any woman, you mean the fairy? She just flew away_. - _Ambiguous_ had stopped crying, but his face was completely wet, tear stained.

-_And why were you crying? _- Said the mesmerizing man while looked at the pond that was reflected on his astounding eyes. - _Can't you see the pond? It is beautiful isn't it? All these things are here waiting for you…_- but _Ambiguous_ didn't look.

- _Waiting for me? And why is that?_ – Asked _Ambiguous_, but the man didn't answer.

- _You didn't tell me why you were crying?_ – said _Ray-light_ giving _Ambiguous_ a smile when he would have thought that all trees in "_Prairie-forest_" lost their leaves in an instant, just over the force of one tender smile. - _You cannot let the problems beyond the Miasma troubles you… sometimes we have to see what's in front of us before we lose it_ _all_.- the man was staring at _Ambiguous_ who started to blush himself at those words.

-_Miasma?_ - said _Ambiguous._

-_Yes, the infectious and noxious power that is threatening Prairie-forest_. - He spoke the name of that park as none ever spoken it before. - _Don't you worry; it's far beyond the limits of the park, for now. _- The man was still giving a gentle smile.

_-_ _There are so many things that I don't understand_- _Ambiguous_ grabbed his head, like he was ripping out his thoughts searching for just one answer.

- _Yes, but don't let that trouble you anymore. You have to understand that not always do we have the right to know it all. But for now all you have to do is believe in yourself. "Trust in them_"-the man spoke wisely.

- _Trust in them? Tell me who? You mean the forest, the fairies?!_ - He started to yell anxiously at _Ray-light_ while stood up from the bench. - _They're not real!_ - _Ambiguous_ was getting upset.

- _And why is that? Do your eyes tell you what to see? _- The man spoke so calmly that _Ambiguous _was surprised that he didn't responded to his anger. - _You have to understand that there are many things that the eye cannot see; the only answer is what your heart tells you. You have to learn that rule of wisdom and you will receive the knowledge to see far beyond the reality of this world. _- The man smiled at _Ambiguous_ who sat again on the bench.

-_It could be years before I receive that knowledge that you talk about_- reproached _Ambiguous_. – _But_ w_ho are you anyway?_ – He asked with worry.

-_Yes, it could be years, but wisdom it's sometimes like a river and sometimes like the wind_. - Said the man. - _And let's say that I am everything._ - He stopped talking, and started to search something in the sky. - _It's getting dark, and in any moment it will start_. - _Ambiguous_ noted that the man had worry in his eyes.

- _What's about to happen? _- He asked with his eyes wide open as he looked around.

- _I told myself once: how it could be that the most beautiful garden in earth could have been threatened by one of the darkest minds; the Miasma_. - The man stood up from the bench. - _I'm afraid that I can't do anything to repel it away from here. _- he made a sad smile, but even with it, he was still glowing.- _so I made you the only hope for this park, and for that I'm here… they called me… because they need you…_- the man was staring at the horizon searching for something.

- _And what can I do to repel the Miasma? _- _Ambiguous_ looked at _Ray-light_ with a doubtful expression.

- _You are about to find out… but for now the only thing I can say is: reach far, beyond where your eyes cannot see, and there will be your answer…_- the man's eyes were directly into _Ambiguous_ eyes.

It began, the last rays of light of the golden sphere died, and _Ambiguous_ heard some buzzing, humming and screaming coming from "_Prairie-forest_"…lots of frightened creatures were running through the trees not knowing what was about to occur. _Vera_ approached the two men and started yelling.

-_Here it comes!_ - Her tiny was face was full of fear, tears rolled down her checks. - _Ray-light what's going to happen? Had he the power to stop it?_ - Her weeping made it more difficult for _Ambiguous_ to understand what she was saying.

- _Vera it's time for me to depart… he is the one to make his own decision_. - He looked at _Ambiguous_ hastily and grabbed his hand; _Ambiguous_ felt a warmer peace running through all his body. – _You're their only hope; they'll suffer the consequences of your decisions_. - Said the man. - _Choose wisely_- and the man was already gone, when _Ambiguous _was about to answer, he notice that the man was nowhere to be found and neither the glowing of his body. _Vera_ was flying beside him while he started to search around for the glowing man.

-_Where is he?!_ - asked Ambiguous. – _How much of a coward is he! Why disappear in such a dangerous time?!_- He yelled.

- _No my dear, coward he is not. May I say that he is very generous, because there is no kind God like him that never left us down and so generous he is; he gifted us with you. Because of the rules that he made he cannot interfere on what he created. He believes that the fate of Prairie-forest is in the hands of one man. - _She had peace in her voice knowing that Ambiguous was listening politely.

And for the first time _Ambiguous_ understood everything that man said, that wisdom is easy to learn in its concepts, but hard enough to reach. Then he came back from his thoughts, stood up for a moment and saw that the Miasma was arising beyond "_Prairie-forest_", while all the creatures were scared to death.

-_What are you going to do?_ - Said _Vera, _her eyes were blistering with tears. - _I'm afraid that there's not much time left._ - She was about to faint when he grabbed her and put her on the bench.

-_Don't you worry, I'm here to help_. - _Ambiguous_ said with a beautiful smile on his face.

Finally, he started to run against time, getting closer to the Miasma that was attempting to destroy "_Prairie-forest_". His thoughts were making him more uncertain of what he was about to do and if that was the right way. But he would only know if he tried. So he raised his hands against the wind and from there came a great mass of something that looked like silver water; concrete enough to create a protective shield that started to cover every inch of the park.

All the creatures were looking with admiration at the deed the man that was making, a sacrifice, for the _Prairie-forest _sake, for an instant they noticed that the Miasma was falling back, but the strength that _Ambiguous_ was using was making him weaker. By the time he was standing in front of the Miasma stopping it from entering the park, the shield was trembling and if it disappeared the park would be unprotected, but _Ambiguous_ didn't move he started saying to himself: "_I am beginning to doubt me if what I feel and see is real. I'm in search for the truth, they believe in me and I denied them. But there is always a second chance."_

The potency and notoriety of the light that came from his hands made it more difficult for the creatures of the park to see what was happening around them while they were finding places to hide. Incomparable strength, _Ambiguous_ was using against the noxious force of the Miasma. His body heat was starting to go up to a high level, every part of him was sweating, the light was getting more powerful, and so he closed his eyes and started to pray… "_Oh God, give me strength to attempt my deed, it is now or never"._ The Miasma was compressing the gigantic shield that was coming from _Ambiguous_ hands, but he was stronger… he would not bow to the Miasma… he started crying and thought "_this is a strange world that keeps me hanging on, I fear I have nothing to give… I'll hold on to myself I know I can…_" they couldn't see him for the light was too strong, but there he was, faithfully to them… "_This hurts like hell…"_ flames surge while pain start ending softly, swiftly till it dissipated.

"_Am I in heaven?" _were his last words, white flames covered his body, and then nothing was left. Suddenly was heard an explosion._ Vera_hadthe strangest thought as if something she feared was about to happened. It had disappeared … the Miasma was forever gone. Where was the man that worked harshly to make that possible? He wasn't there either. There was smoke rising high, _Ambiguous_ had disappeared too; he gave his life for them. He gave his life for the things that he never believed, or maybe, he did? She understood at last that the man had accepted his fate and for the first time he believed in a world different from his own, something that his eyes didn't allow him to see "_Prairie-forest_". The man that was gifted to them died. There was no grave for him, his memory endure in the heart of "_Prairie-forest_". Years passed and he lingered as _Jade;_ the man with the most beautiful green eyes. The man that believed in a world, that no man has ever believed.


End file.
